secretrebelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Virus(Simon Spurber)
"The Rebels were formed to protect the world from S.E.C.R.E.T., and that's exactly what we did. Our job's done. From this day forward, the Rebels are disbanded." '' ''-Virus Overview Virus is a founding member of the Rebels, as well as the original leader, created by Rhema McClure. His involvement in S.E.C.R.E.T. is probably much greater than any other member of the Rebels, being one of the few scientists who worked on the Rascals for S.E.C.R.E.T.. Virus would even go as far as calling himself the 'sole creator'. Virus, now called Dr. Simon Spurber, or simply Dr. Spurber, is currently a retired crime fighter, working at his old university, Laxver University of Technology, as a research technologist. He graduated Laxver and doctorates in technology and biochemistry. Standing tall at six feet even, Virus has the ability to shrink down to an inch. He can also manipulate technology to do what he wants him to. This was described as him "talking" to an electronic, and it listening to his commands. Strangely enough, when Virus uses his Rascal, his eyes glow green. Virus has been in a relationship with both Unique and Binary, but his relationship with Unique was very short-lived. History Before S.E.C.R.E.T. Simon grey up in Barstow, Texas, a very rural city, having very few resources or mentors to help him further his career in technology. At a very young age he had already decided he was going to leave to somewhere where his skills would be appreciated, the second he got the chance! For the townspeople never encouraged or supported the young man's dreams of becoming a great scientist, all but one, at least. Sierra Polayn, a great friend, with an equally amazing mind, was always there to root on her friend, and help in anyway she could, as he would do the same for her. Soon Spurber was accepted into the Laxver University of Technology, as he was over the moon with joy, but Sierra was more saddened than happy that her friend would be moving so far away. Even after she confessed on how she felt, Simon explained he felt the same way, but it was just something he had always dreamed of, and something he had to do. During his college years, and even a little bit afterwards, Simon made his living by selling inventions to the government, ones that didn't always work. They could be considered early prototypes, and the base foundation of the Rascals. Because of his many great inventions, he was considered the perfect candidate to work at S.E.C.R.E.T., and to help develop a device that would soon be known as the Rascal. A device that would soon show that it was something that should have never been created. At S.E.C.R.E.T., he met two other great minds, Steven Summers and Diane Phelan. The three made numerous breakthroughs, as each day they got closer and closer to creating the perfect Rascal, and then they hit a wall. The powers were just too uncontrollable for them to handle. A person would be seriously injured, or even killed when using the mighty device. Summers and Phelan decided that the Rascal was a hopeless project, never to succeed. They left, never to be seen again until much later in history. Even though they gave up, Simon chose not to. He kept trying and trying until he was able to introduce the first ever Rascal to the world. Soon after the creation, he started to realize that if put into the wrong hands, Rascals could be very dangerous. Simon began to snoop around, rather curious as to who and where exactly these S.E.C.R.E.T. guys came from, because no one outside of S.E.C.R.E.T. really knew too much about them, only that they were supposedly here to help. He found out their actual game plan within only a few days. They were never there to help. They were never there to aid the U.S. soldiers. S.E.C.R.E.T. was there to use the Rascals to take control of the world, and they were going to kill all the scientists once the devices were completed! The man decided he had to fix the wrongs he helped set in motion, destroying the Rascals he could get his hands on- some already being in the hands of S.E.C.R.E.T.-, saving only a few for himself, as he refused to let something of this greatness to go to waste. Afterwards, he warned the scientists of S.E.C.R.E.T.'s evil scheme, as they escaped into the sewers, the only place where S.E.C.R.E.T. didn't have eyes. 'The Beginning' Simon, and some others he had recruited, became vigilante superheroes, the Rebels. The rebellion against evil! Against S.E.C.R.E.T.! Who, within two years, had taken over the world. Over the past few years, the Rebels have been doing good deeds slowly working towards their goal to get rid of S.E.C.R.E.T. . Simon still feeling as if he owes so much to the world, that It's his fault S.E.C.R.E.T. has come this far. Their good deeds came back to haunt them, as S.E.C.R.E.T. had finally tracked down their underground lair, sending a group of the robots known as Hunters to go and deal with them. A fight broke out, as the base was destroyed, and unusable by the time the fight was over. They were forced to move into a secret facility underneath a library that one of the runaway scientists owned. There was where all the other civilian scientists stayed, Virus kept them in a separate area in case the Hunters ever traced the Rebels back to their lair, which ironically happened. This facility was the new permanent HQ for the Rebels thus forward. 'Parasite' Rather early on, (Towards the end of the second plot) the alien known as Parasite enters Virus's body, slowly taking it over as time moved on...Slowly turning Virus into a version of himself, not only in personality, but in looks as well! During the Veritas plot, Virus's hair turns from black to white. Then later as they fight the Nefarious Five, his tongue is blue, and teeth rather sharp, along with him changing his costume to red and black, instead of the classic blue and black. Another, more secret, group of heroes known as the E.T.S. Squad catches onto Virus, as they see him talking with some Ymacs, and quickly catch onto what was happening, them being more familar with the aliens than the Rebels at the time. After Brand develops a cure for Virus, the Squad wastes no time, as they rush to the Rebels' HQ. Because if Parasite were to take full control of Virus, he'd never be able to go back, he himself would become Parasite. The Rebels try to protect their friend Virus from the Squad, taking their actions the wrong way, as they believe that the Squad is simply working with S.E.C.R.E.T. . The Squad tries to explain, but the Rebels refuse to believe a word they say. After a bit of fighting, Virus himself explains that he is actually Parasite, and has been inside Virus ever since they recruited Star(Another Rebel). Only telling them this now because he believed that with basically full control of Virus, he could use his powers better than Simon ever could, and destroy both the Squad and the Rebels! This forces the two teams to work together to defeat Parasite Virus. Although it was a tough fight, together they were able to defeat the alien, and give Virus the antidote, as they hoped it wasn't too late to save him. Obviously it wasn't, as Simon is turned back to normal, Parasite being forced to exit his body, before being captured within a tiny tube by the Squad. From that day forward, Virus developed a strong trust bond towards the members of the Squad because of their actions. 'V'eritas Trivia *Virus is the first hero to have retired from the Rebels and hero work. *It is unofficial whether Virus believes he is in a relationship with Unique or not. He has never admitted it. *It is unofficial whether Virus and Unique have ever been in a relationship. *Though, it seems they hate each other, Virus and Nightmare are good friends. *Virus is the first leader of the Rebels, followed by Nightmare. *Virus is the first and only hero to have his costume be donned by someone else. In this case it was Marie who was the next Virus. *Virus was originally named Rhema, after the creator. It was later changed to Simon. This name change was not welcomed by all, though, they gradually adjusted to it. *Virus is the only Rebel that worked for S.E.C.R.E.T. *Virus dies in another universe. This was avoided because Zakolac altered the timeline by visiting the Rebels. Category:Hero